The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Keisurfpusos’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Sawara, Chiba, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely flowering Petunia plants with early flowering habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Petunia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in September, 2005 in Sawara, Chiba, Japan of an unnamed proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Sawara, Chiba, Japan in March, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Sawara, Chiba, Japan since September, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.